Panic
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Came to be because of the Season 12 finale but no spoilers! Gibbs has been shot and Sammy panics as she waits for him to come out of surgery. Gammy. GibbsXOC. AU. Enjoy!


**A/N: So it's been awhile! I've bounced thru a couple different fandoms before making my way back to NCIS so I apologize for the wait!**

 **This fic is actually a result of watching the season finale and kinda freaking out... So I hope you like it!**

 **On a side note this was typed on my new computer with m very first set of gel nails on ever so if there's any weird spelling or missed letters in words sorry . I think I caught them all tho! So anyway enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

 **Panic**

oOoOoOo

Sammy sat in her car trying to calm herself down a little. Tony had called her and told her Gibbs had been shot but he said it wasn't serious and that she shouldn't worry. That didn't stop her from panicking knowing that Gibbs would have told Tony to sugar coat it regardless of how serious it was. She took a few more deep breaths before heading into the hospital. It didn't take her long to find Abby and Tony in the waiting area. Abby was beside her as soon as she walked up, pulling her into a hug.

"What happened?" Sammy asked as she pulled away.

"A kid shot him in the knee," Tony explained, "It really isn't bad, they just wanted to go in and make sure there wasn't any damage they couldn't see around the scar tissue before patching him up. They should be almost finished."

"So it's his bad knee?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah," Tony said calmly, "But they're not worried about him losing use of it. It didn't hit anything major so once it heals he shouldn't have any more issues than he normally does."

Sammy nodded and tried to stop fidgeting. Abby took her hand and lead her to the grouping of chairs in the corner. She gently pushed her into a chair and sat down beside her.

"I know it's rough but he's pulled through worse," Abby said in the most soothing voice she could muster, "The best you can do is relax until the doctor comes to give us an update."

"Ok," Sammy mumbled, trying to concentrate on making her leg stop bouncing.

Abby watched her for a minute before sighing and taking her hand again.

"Let's go get some coffee," Abby suggested, pulling Sammy to her feet as she stood up, "Ok?"

Sammy nodded, allowing Abby to start to lead her away.

"If we're not back before they come out call me," Abby said, waiting for Tony to nod before leading Sammy down the hall.

They headed toward the lobby, where the coffee cart was located, and Abby watched as the longer they walked in silence the more Sammy panicked.

"So Declan and Kairi are booking the kid," Abby started, hoping to take Sammy's mind off Gibbs a little, "From what I've heard he was pretty troubled. The group you were looking into had convinced him to do their dirty work. From the sounds of it you just missed him when you went to interview their leader."

"Why would someone do that?" Sammy asked absentmindedly.

"I have no clue," Abby said simply, "But it seems like they wanted to use him as a distraction, which is probably why he didn't do much damage. Gibbs was awake and talking as much as usual before they took him in and he seemed pretty good all things considered."

"Good," Sammy said, as the coffee cart came into view, getting details starting to help her relax a little more.

They each ordered coffee and grabbed one for Tony before starting to make their way back. By the time they made it back to the waiting area Sammy was feeling a lot less panicky and the warmth from the coffee in her hand was helping to keep her that way. Abby handed over Tony's coffee and they all settled into the chairs to wait.

oOoOoOo

An hour and a half later Sammy walked into the room Gibbs had just been moved into from recovery.

"Hey," Gibbs rasped sleepily with a small smile.

"Hey," Sammy said softly, walking up beside the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and a little groggy but ok," Gibbs mumbled around a yawn as he took Sammy's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Good because you scared the crap out of me," Sammy said swatting his chest with her free hand.

"I know," Gibbs said, squeezing her hand, "I'm sorry."

Gibbs carefully scooted over to make room and used their joined hands to pat the bed.

"Come here," He hummed softly.

Sammy released his hand and carefully climbed onto the bed beside him before gently lowering her head onto his chest. Gibbs wrapped his arm securely around her as Sammy slide her arm across his stomach. Any tension left melted away as Sammy focused on Gibbs' heart beat under her ear.

"You're sure you're ok?" Sammy asked softly, running her hand up and down his side.

"Yes," Gibbs breathed into Sammy's hair, "If they would've let me I could've walked on it"

"Ok," Sammy mumbled into his chest.

They laid in silence and it didn't take long for Gibbs' breath to start to even out a little.

"Love you," Gibbs mumbled sleepily as he started to feel himself drifting.

"Love you too," Sammy hummed.

As Gibbs fell asleep Sammy let herself drift as well, finally feeling the exhaustion from her earlier panicking.

oOoOoOo

Abby, Tony and Declan wandered back to Gibbs' room, feeling they had given Sammy and Gibbs enough alone time. As they walked up to the room Declan stopped them and motioned to the bed where Sammy and Gibbs were asleep together peacefully. Declan motioned them all out of the room and over to the nurse's station.

"Our friend is in 340," Declan said to the nearest nurse, "Could we get another blanket please?"

"Of course," The nurse said, turning to grab one from the heated cabinet behind her and handed it over.

"Thank you," Declan said with a smile before heading back to the room to gently tuck the blanket around Sammy and slide her shoes off.

That done she back out of the room, turning off the light on her way out.

"We'll check on them in the morning," Declan said once she was back by Tony and Abby.

"Sounds like a good idea," Tony said, taking Declan's hand, "I think we should head home and follow suit."

"I second that," Abby said with a nod, "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yes," Declan said with a smile, "We'll meet her in the morning to check on everything and maybe bring breakfast so Sammy eats."

"It's a plan then," Abby agreed.

They said their goodbyes before heading their separate ways.

oOoOoOo


End file.
